A Lesson in Privacy
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Spiral Down 06. Accidentally pressing the wrong button can turn one's day into their most embarrassing experience in their life...especially with Orihara Izaya involved in the equation...


Hey ! I finally managed to get out of the slump I had fallen into. Real life can suck so bad sometimes and not in a positive life-affirming way XD. Anyway I had fun writing this one and I hope you will enjoy!

Warnings: Implied yaoi/guyxguy action. Lame attempts at humor I guess… XX If I could call it that.

Disclaimer: And this one most definitely doesn't own Durarara!

Before you start I just want to say that this story is part of the AU-ish universe of my other stories - Spiral Down.

- _What Izaya wants, Izaya gets, _

_-Two reasons for missing school, _

_-A Visit to The Doctor, _

_-High School Reunion_

**The events in the stories above happen two years before the anime storyline begins and one year before the Yellow Scarves/Blue Squares Problem.**

**- funga-fu-fu**'s _Teenage Sensation_ - in which the events belong to the same universe as above however it is in **present time** Durarara universe, beginning of the anime.

**- **_A Lesson in Privacy - _Belongs to the same series, in **present time**, somewhere between episode four and twelve. Before the Saika Plotline.

Now that this is done with! Enjoy please~

* * *

><p>It was a clear day. The sky looked endless. A lone cloud had managed to get in front of the sun, casting a momentary shadow.<p>

Amber eyes lazily slid shut as the cloud drifted away, the sunlight becoming too harsh and somewhat painful. A sigh ripped from the boy's chest as his eyes turned longingly to the students who were leaving. Not that he minded catching on some sleep in this class, but he'd much rather be at home, resting in his own bed. He shifted a bit, his hands forming something akin to a pillow and he leaned his head on them. The amber look focused on his phone, which was resting on top of his desk, along with his discarded notes and textbook.

The teacher's monotone voice drifted in the background, the droning becoming distant as his eyelids became heavier and heavier. A small noise from his right caught his attention, he watched as his classmate moved lethargically to pick up her pen from the floor.

Tired.

The summer days were not meant for studying. He had come to that conclusion a few days ago. The heat made him tired and shortened his attention spawn immensely and made it incredibly hard to concentrate in class. Today was a perfect example.

A hand moved sluggishly to brush a stray lock of blond hair that had fallen into his eyes. The top of his head was warm. Why did he get a desk near the window again? Usually he loved it, but today was so slow and draining that he lacked the energy to be his usual bubbly self.

He could feel a worried gaze on him and he slowly turned his head, meeting the eyes of his best friend. His lips curled into a lazy, but genuine smile, trying to ease Mikado's worries. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just having one of those days, even the most happy and energetic people had them. Hell he was convinced that even that bastard Izaya had a slow day once in a blue moon.

His eyes wandered away from Mikado and looked around to gaze at his classmates. Most of them were staring longingly outside, eyes darting between the clock and the outdoors. A few of them were lazing around like himself, while the rest were trying and probably failing to pay attention, like Mikado.

He turned back to his friend and mouthed to him, 'sleepy'. His friend grinned back thinking that he had stayed up all night chatting or surfing the internet. Kida shook his head, as his mind went back to the events of the previous day.

It had been a late Sunday morning when he had woken up. Izaya had left to do some of his shady business, but he could hear Shizuo making noise down in the kitchen. He had dragged himself out of the bed and went down the stairs. He hadn't paid much attention to the office, crossing it on his way to the kitchen. He had been greeted with the sight of Shizuo making breakfast, wearing only black loose pants. Even after seeing the blond in various outfits, it was kind of weird when the bartender suit was absent. Not to mention that the rarity of those moments made Izaya and himself appreciate them even more. After a big mug of coffee and some breakfast in his stomach, his mind had quickly gone back to the abandoned computer in the other room. All the information he could get! Maybe even some blackmail on Izaya, the bastard.

But what had interrupted his hacking had been a much more pleasurable and at the moment important activity. He should've known that Shizuo would hate being ignored in favor of a computer. Masaomi would bet his ass that Izaya had done (or tried to do that) multiple times. Not that he was complaining. But it had left his body even more sore than in was and it had led to his lethargic state at the current moment.

Could his teacher get even more boring? He closed his eyes and sighed again, preparing to take another nap, determined to ignore everything around him. His shoulders relaxed even more and his body slugged completely against the desk.

His head turned away from the light outside and he let the noise drift around him, focusing more on the emptiness in his mind. It was nice… peaceful…

A sudden loud noise startled him from his relaxation. His body tensed, trying to bring itself to alert. He could feel all of his classmate's and his teacher's eyes on him. He ignored them in favor of reaching for the damned phone, trying to press the end button. His blurred vision prevented him from grabbing it right away and his phone slid further down the desk. _Damn it!_ He could feel his heart beating in his ears. This was so embarrassing! When he finally managed to grab the thing, he hastily pressed his finger to the upper part of the keyboard. _ Whoever it is can wait!_

The song stopped and Masaomi breathed a sigh of relief. He might have pressed a few buttons at once but what harm could that do?

Finally turning his attention to his teacher, he shrunk away at the power of that glare. The old man opened his mouth, but another, much more familiar and at the moment terrifying voice filled the room.

_"Kida-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

Masaomi froze, color draining from his face, his eyes widening in surprise. Did he not just hang up? That voice… Izaya! No! His amber eyes landed on his phone in silent horror. No! Anyone _but _him!

_"What did you do yesterday, Masaomi? Hmmm?" _The sugar in the tone made him want to gag. He could feel his insides turn to ice and he briefly mourned the loss of his breakfast. He needed to get out of here! Turn off the phone! Anything! Why the hell was his damn body refusing to cooperate? Fuck! He was _sooo _screwed! How did Izaya found out about _that_ anyway? The paranoid bastard probably had cameras everywhere! _My God…_Double fuck!

_"Trying to hack into my computer? My, my, kids have no manners these days. No respect for privacy."_ HA! As if that bastard was one to talk about respect for privacy after what he had done to Kida's life! The hypocrite! _"Not that you could ever crack that password, Kida-chan."_ Yes he could! _ "You should know better than to try. But then again-"_ The voice turned cold. His shoulders stiffened as he got the feeling of his impending doom loom over his shoulder. Or in this case come from the speaker of his own phone. Talk about a treacherous device… He remembered the one time he had actually seen Izaya angry, all too well. He hoped that the informant was not that mad. A shiver crept down his spine as he wondered which of the things he had done the previous day would cause the informant to call him. Usually there were almost no phone calls exchanged between the three, as Izaya enjoyed making those "accidental" meetings occur. Shizuo could recognize the signs and went along with them, but Masaomi still hadn't learnt to do that.

Damn it! He should reach for the phone and hang up, but his body still refused to cooperate! Why was he so frozen, again? Maybe it was because the whole class would learn who he had contact with… Maybe he was afraid of the rejection of his friends… Mikado's disappointed face flashed in his mind and he shivered, suddenly feeling colder than he had been a second ago. He did not want to face even the possibility…Which was why he **had** to shut Izaya up, before the informant gave away more of his most guarded secrets. _Move damn it!_ His hand twitched but before he could complete the action the informant continued.

_"-you had a nice distraction, did you not?"_

Realization struck him. _Oh!_ So that was why the informant was calling. Kida's face whitened even more, before he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. This was so not happening! Masaomi bit his lip, trying to fight the blush but to no avail as pink spread across his cheeks. Eyes shining with embarrassment he cast a look around the classroom. His classmates were staring at him in various degrees of shock. He cast a brief glance at Mikado, who was sac-jawed, wide blue eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and various degrees of horror. The other boy knew very well who was calling.

No! Izaya don't start this now! Damn it. This was probably the informant's revenge! He ducked his head not wanting anyone to see his humiliation. Damn it all. Dread pooled at the pit of his stomach, sending another shiver through the slender frame. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Izaya as if sensing his misery trough the line, dropped the cold tone and continued with his more crazed, cheerful one. The unease increased. The bastard was definitely planning something.

_"A really nice distraction might I add. It would've been nice to watch if you had't done it in my chair! And-" _

No! No! He was seriously going to talk about that in front of everyone! Kida's pulse sped up in mortification as the informant continued. He could hear whispers of the class and saw his teacher's eyes widen. What did he ever do to deserve this? His hands trembled as he contemplated just getting up and running away from the classroom. And never coming back… He would **never** be able to show his face here again!

_"-without __**myself**__ in it! I'm hurt that you would leave me out like this."_

He would have snorted if he did not wish to be anywhere but here at this moment.

_"But wait, you are not the only one I am irritated with-"_ The sound of buttons being pressed was heard before…

NO! He wasn't! Kida bit his lower lip, his gut twisting. He was hoping against hope that the informant was not doing what Kida thought he was doin- Another, much more irritated voice growled from the line.

_"What?"_

_"Shizu-chaaaan!"_

_"The hell? FLEA?-"_ Kida shrunk in his seat, trying to disappear, feeling like the world had just ended. It was not working. Several of his classmates were watching him with their mouths agape, as recognition crept into their eyes. They had just realized who was the second person that joined the conversation.

_"HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER, IZAAAAAAYAAA-KUN?"_

* * *

><p>The old teacher frowned at the familiar voice. He had heard this man somewhere. Just as he was about to tell Kida to hang up, the man started talking, stopping anyone from moving. And my dear God! The things the man had implied!<p>

What is this child doing in his free time? Hacking? That was illegal!

_"HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER, IZAAAAAAYAAA-KUN?"_

Dear me! Was that who he thought he was? Realization drowned on his old wrinkled face as the name of the other person triggered some memories. The two worst horrors that this school had ever seen! Itô-sensei's face whitened marginally as he stared at the small orange phone in horror. It was almost as if **they** were back in the school! Chasing each-other and leaving destruction in their wake.

His eyes snapped back to Kida, who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. What was this boy doing even _knowing_ people like those two personally?

A delinquent without a doubt. He mentally nodded to himself, already having categorized the blond student. He was taking him to the principle as soon as this mess was over.

* * *

><p>Mikado was trying to pay attention. He had always cared about his studies and unlike his best friend, he could not afford not to pay attention. In some subjects Kida-kun was able to just soak up the material from one lesson only. Mikado knew that his friend almost never studied additionally from his textbooks. Except for biology. The thought made him smile. His friend was horrible at it and Mikado could not comprehend why. He breezed through his other subjects but biology was the one subject that Mikado had to explain the material. It was kind of funny.<p>

He was startled out of his thoughts when a ringtone sounded in the room. Wha-? They were not allowed the phones to be on during class. Who had forgotten?

He looked to the front, only to see Kida jump in his seat and reach for the discarded phone on top of his desk. Huh? His friend must have been too tired to even remember about it. He was going to laugh with the rest of the class when _that _voice echoed in the classroom.

His amused expression morphed into shock as he recognized it immediately. _Izaya-san?_

His mouth opened as he recognized the voice of the man that Kida-kun himself had told him to stay away from. Why was Kida-kun even in contact with this dangerous individual?

_"What did you do yesterday, Masaomi? Hmmm?"_

What had his friend done to irritate this man? Worry crept in his stomach. Masaomi had told him himself that Orihara Izaya was a person to stay clear of! What was he thinking?

_"Trying to hack into my computer? My, my, kids have no manners these days. No respect for privacy."_

No! Masaomi couldn't have possibly… Did he even have the skills for that?

_"Not that you could ever crack that password, Kida-chan. You should know better than to try. But then again you had a nice distraction, did you not?"_

Huh? What distraction? More importantly, what was Kida doing when he had called Sonohara-san and himself that he could not meet them? Had he broken into Izaya-san's apartment and tried to hack the computer? Horror drawled on Mikado, for his friend, and for the consequences that the action had warranted. So this was so urgent that Izaya-san had called personally. Mikado was brought out of his imagining Kida's brutal death by another voice that entered the conversation.

_"What?"_

_"Shizu-chaaaan!"_

_"The hell? FLEA?_

H-Heiwajima-san? Why was he even in that conversation? Didn't it concerned Izaya and Masaomi only? Mikado's blue gaze moved to his friend. Kida-kun looked like his life was over. He could not blame him. Heiwajima-san was a pretty terrifying individual. Mikado shivered at the nasty feeling he was getting, before determination lit his blue orbs. He was going to protect his friend! Somehow! No matter what or who was after him!

* * *

><p><em>"You should know by now, Shizu-chan that Orihara Izaya is very good at his job."<em>

He was so dead. Anger and humiliation bubbled in his chest as he glared at his lap. Now that the second name was stated, everybody knew who were the both men on line. He wasn't sure he would ever come back here after today. How was he going to live this down? He could see it in his mind: the whispers, the gossips, the pointing, or they could mob around him, trying to ask stupid questions. He held back a groan, shaking his head to banish the mental image. He refused to live his last two years of highschool like this!

_"What do you want Izaaaaya-kun? You have exactly three minutes before I hang up and come to beat your ass!"_

_"So cruel, Shizu-chan! How can you say that after yesterday! You had fun __**without **__me! In __**my **__chair!"_

_"Not my problem, flea! You had to go out and do your business!"_

Apparently Shizuo had not realized that he was having a conference conversation. They were really going to argue over the phone as if it was just the two of them, weren't they? He could feel the curious, burning stares on his back. His cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red. He had **never** felt more humiliated than he did at this moment. He was hit with another wave of nausea. He could feel where the conversation was going and it did not look good. _**At. All. **_

_"Shizu-chaaan! It was my chair! And you took Masaomi-chan in it! No, he __**rode **__you in __**my**__ chair!"_

…

He said it…

Kida's hands clenched into fists, teeth grinding as he tried his hardest not to react. He would not give them the satisfaction! His whole body trembled in an effort not to bolt. The bastard _really _said it!

Multiple gasps were heard all around him, but Kida did not dare to lift his head up. The bomb was dropped now. He stilled as numbness spread through his body. He shot a look at his teacher trough his bangs. Itô-sensei looked on the verge of a heart-attack. He peaked at his classmates, seeing the various degrees of horror and shock.

He did not dare to look back at his friend who was probably in the same state of mind-numbing shock as the rest of the class. _Mikado…_ Was he disgusted with Masaomi now? His throat clenched at the thought and he swallowed. He did not want that!

_"How do you expect me to let it go! You should know me better than that. You left a mess on my desk too! To think I was so generous in the morning, leaving your ungrateful __behinds__ to sleep in!"_

_"Again, flea, not my problem! Your three minutes are over!"_

A beep signal indicated the closing of the line on Shizuo's part.

_"He is such a jerk sometimes, ne Masaomi-kun?"_

Masaomi did not hear him. He was already dwelling in a state of a complete and utter mortification. He finally moved his trembling hand, reaching for his phone and cutting off the line. The silence that followed weighted so much, that Masaomi felt like ducking under his desk. He glared at his clenched fists immersed in a mixture of embarrassment, horror, rage and a few other emotions he was too numb to name.

Someone cleared their throat and Kida finally looked up but he did not meet anyone's eyes. He simply stared at the board ahead of him.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Itô-sensei was staring at him with a grimace.

"Kida-kun, principle office. Now."

Kida got up and hurried out of the room, eager to get away from all the penetrating eyes that were glued to him. Once outside of the suffocating room, he finally breathed a small sigh of relief, the numbness in his both body and mind receding. Itô-sensei came out of the room shortly after him and just as the old man closed the door behind him, the sound of Kida's ringtone echoed in the empty hallway.

Kida's cheeks lit up again as he hastily hang up and turned off the sound. His teacher glared at him before motioning in the direction of the principle office.

* * *

><p>Mikado listened to the conversation between the two fearsome men, that was happening trough his best friend's phone. How? Mikado had no idea, but he had every intention of grilling the blond for the answers after this was over. What had Kida gotten himself into? Had he managed to piss off both of them? This was unreal!<p>

_"-you took Masaomi-chan in it! No, he __**rode **__you in __**my**__ chair!"_

What? Took? Rode?_** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? **_Mikado could feel his jaw hanging in the air as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. Did that mean what he thought it meant?

_Oh my God!_

This was impossible, right? His friend was not like that! He always went on and on about Sonohara-san and girls in general! He flirted with more girls than anyone else Mikado knew! There was no way that Masaomi-kun would do something like that. Right? No. He shook his head, mentally berating himself for believing the informant right away. Izaya-san was probably just messing with Masaomi-kun's head. It was probably just said to upset him. But why was Masaomi-kun not arguing? Why did he look ready to sink into the ground? Why was he not denying anything of what the informant had said?

He waited anxiously for Heiwajima-san to disagree with the statement, however all of his hopes were shattered when the bartender not only did not disagree, but he stated that is was Izaya's fault.

Mikado could only stare at his friend with a numb shock and disbelief, as the blond finally snapped out of his horror-stricken state and hung up, ending the conversation. The silence that followed was deafening.

He was still frozen as his friend left the room, their teacher following close behind.

After the door was closed the class exploded into noise. Shouts of disbelief, hushed whispers and suddenly Mikado found himself surrounded by a number of his classmates, all of them talking, asking questions at the same time.

Mikado did not respond, his body still numb and his eyes glued to Kida's empty desk.

* * *

><p>The damn phone wouldn't stop vibrating! He felt like his teacher's glare was burning a hole through his skull. Did the bastard not know how to take a hint? When people don't pick up, usually they have a reason for that! His phone quieted down when they stopped in front of the door. Kida let out a breath he did not know he was holding.<p>

Itô-sensei knocked, and opened the door when he received a positive answer from the room. He was ushered inside and the door was closed behind him.

The principle looked up from the document he was currently reading and his stern eyes settled on the blond making him flinch. This was not the first time he had been here and dealing with the man was not a problem usually, but Izaya had managed to create a mess inside of him that prevented Kida from using his normal façade.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"This student had the audacity to have a conversation in the middle of my class! The nerve! He not only picked up, but being the troublemaker he is, he turned on the speaker, letting the whole class hear the indecent conversation that was being led! You can't imagine all of the things their young ears had to hear because of this delinquent here! In all of my years I have never seen anything like this happening in my class!"

Of course in the end it would be all his fault. Kida just stared at the floor, flinching when Itô-sensei mentioned the word indecent. That was a light way of putting it…

"The mere implications of this conversation were not something that should be discussed in front of children!" Itô-sensei turned to glare at Masaomi again."I am positive he did that on purpose! Such disrespect towards my authority as a teacher and an elder! The students are not even allowed to have their mobile phones on in the building! I demand a proper punish-"

Kida jumped as he felt his phone vibrating again. Now he had the glares of both his teacher and his principle on him. _Damn it Izaya! I hate you so much right now!_ He pressed the end button again, and the room was enveloped by a silence.

"Well Kida-kun what do you have to say about yourse-"

It started again.

Finally the principle having enough of this, stretched his hand, waiting for the vibrating phone. Kida hesitated, but having no choice, he relinquished the device. At least this way he could see someone else suffering from Izaya's sharp tongue. He had never been a vindictive kind of person, but he needed to vent all of his stress and embarrassment somewhere. The principle just happened to be that person. That way he could pretend to ignore the whirlpool of emotions spinning inside of him and focus on something else.

It would at least make his last moments in public better. Because he was definitely not setting a foot inside of the classroom ever again. By now, probably the rumors had reached the whole school.

_"Masaomi-kun, you should know better than to hang up on me!"_

"Excuse me, who is this?"

_"My I haven't heard this voice in a while. Ahhh~ brings back such fond memories."_

The principle frowned as he tried to place the familiar voice. He knew the person on the other end, he just couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes moved from the blond student to Itô-sensei and he raised a brow at his colleague's reaction to the man on the phone.

_"It has been a while Sa-ka-mo-to-sensei~!"_

This person! There had only been one student who had ever said his name like this! His eyes snapped to Kida, who adverted his eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. How in the world did his student know Orihara Izaya?

"Orihara-kun, is that you?"

_"Why, yes. Have you forgotten my voice? And we used to have so much frequent meetings when I had to serve detention~ I feel offended that you would forget me."_

"N-no. I haven't forgotten. You and Heiwajima had more detentions than any other student that has studied within these walls."

_"Wow~ We should be flattered, ne? I will be sure to send your regards to Shizu-chan~"_

Sakamoto-sensei flinched at the thought of having to deal with both of them again. They had been every teacher's worst nightmare personified.

_"Now, as pleasant as it is to talk to you about the good old days, I'd like to ask you why are you in possession of Masaomi-kun's cell phone?"_

Masaomi enjoyed the show as his principle started talking about Shizuo and Izaya in their school days. It looked like they left quite the impression on the teachers who were still here from the days they had attended. Whatever Izaya said caused Sakamoto-sensei to go completely white with fear. He guessed it was something menacing, knowing the informant.

"I-… He was taken to my office after he caused a disruption in his class."

_"But of course! You climbed the metaphorical ladder and now hold the position of Principle! Ahhh~ How much has changed since we studied there!"_

"Yes. That is true."

It was somewhat amusing to watch his normally strict principle stutter and flinch like that. He had to hand it to Izaya. The damn bastard was making him feel a little better. It was wrong to enjoy someone else's misfortune, but he had had a horrible day. He would still try to murder Izaya first chance he got.

_"And what do you plan on doing with Masaomi-kun? Surely one little phone conversation could not warrant more than a day in detention?"_

"S-susspension for three days. Itô-sensei mentioned that he was having that the whole class heard the conversation and it involved i-indecent themes."

_"Sensei, surely you know that suspension would a black spot on his record when he is applying for an university? One conversation, during class, is definitely not enough to inflict that kind of punishment on his future. You don't want to do that, now do you?"_

"N-no, but I can't bend the rules ju-"

_"Sensei you see-"_

Kida finally moved a little closer to the desk, ears straining to hear what Izaya was saying. When he was finally able to hear, he was shocked to find that Izaya was trying to get him out of suspension. What was he? His mother? And it was the bastard's fault he was here in the first place!

After the principle had refused, Izaya's tone had chilled, making the poor man break into a sweat. The sound of his voice alone was enough to make his old teacher shrink in his seat like a frightened girl.

_"- both Shizu-chan and I are very fond of Masaomi-kun. You are smart enough not to anger us I hope. You do remember how Shizu-chan can get when he is angry, do you not?" _

"No!"

_"Or perhaps you would prefer your wife finding out about that new secretary of yours?"_

Sakamoto blanched at the two perspectives.

"No! N-no suspension. H-he will leave m-my office with just a w-warnin-ng. "

Kida could literally see the smirk on the other end of the line. _Smug bastard._

_"I knew I could count on you, Sakamoto-sensei~. Now it has been a pleasure but could you hand back the phone to Masaomi-kun? I need to speak with him."_

"Y-yes! Right away!"

The principle got up, and walked up to Kida with as much dignity as Izaya had left him with and handed him his phone back.

"Hello?"

_"Masaomi-kun. Things got a bit out of control there, I will make it up to you."_

"Right. It is your fault that happened in the first place, bastard!"

Both of his teachers looked at him with shock written on their faces. He only stared back feeling slightly amused.

_"Hahahaha, true. Is your class over? I could come pick you up~"_

"No way! You did enough already! How do you expect me to show up here after what you pulled!"

_"Maah. Don't be that way now. At least they all know who you belong to~"_

"Shut up!"

_"See you soon, Masaomi-chan~ Bye bye~"_

Masaomi finally breathed a sigh of relief. At least the bastard had done one thing right. No teacher would dare to do anything more than detention after that talk with the Principle.

"If there is nothing else, can I go? Itô-sensei? Sakamoto-sensei?"

He was positive that they would want to avoid him for a while, especially Sakamoto-sensei, when neither of them said anything, he bowed and left the room. Now, time to sneak out unnoticed…

* * *

><p>Luckily for him, the hallways were empty as there were still five minutes by the end of the class. He made it safely to the front gates, his eyes landing on a smirking Izaya. He was leaning on the fence of the campus, clad in his signature jacket, looking quite out of place.<p>

"What are you laughing about, you bastard!"

"I told you I will make it up to you, did I not, Masaomi-kun?"

Feeling to drained to deal with Izaya at this moment, Kida turned, having every intention of walking away.

"I don't want anything from you."

He was stopped as a hand grabbed his elbow, turning him around to face a smiling Izaya.

"Come."

He sighed. It was best to give up or the annoying bastard would follow him around until he caved. So annoying…

"Fine."

Izaya smirked, his hand moving to take Kida's and intertwining their fingers as he led the blond away.

* * *

><p>AN: What is it with me and school stories anyway X_X Do I want to go back to school so much lol. And poor Masaomi I feel kind of bad for putting him through all this but it couldn't be helped cause this particular plot bunny wouldn't leave my mind for months! Months I tell ya!

I would greatly appreciate your feedback and opinions about the story. I can't decide whether or not I did good with Mikado's point of view since I have never written from his perspective.

Anyway! Thank you for reading and expect to see what Izaya stated~ There will be a Shizu/Kida story soon hehehe

I hope you enjoyed~ Ta-ta~!


End file.
